


A close encounter between fang and fur

by everythingsicheng



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: I Tried, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Romance, Vampires, Werewolves, a/b/o dynamics, bear with me uwu, clumsy sicheng, hmm, johnny is :), responsible johnny, sicheng acts like a teen still, this is my first johnwin fic, you know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-06-29 20:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15736365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingsicheng/pseuds/everythingsicheng
Summary: Sicheng’s puppy hunt leads straight into the chest of an enemy. But will it always be that way?





	1. Chapter 1

Sicheng had been on his way home from a night out with his fellow vamp friends, or _fiends_ , as they call them these days, when he had encountered a larger than life problem.

For a dead puppy, it was larger than life because now Sicheng was scouring over a forest searching for said puppy.

Because in less than an hour, the puppy would’ve turned into an adorably cute- vampire puppy! But that wasn’t the only problem! No no no, it was the fact that the cute puppy had wandered into werewolf territory.

Oh Sicheng was going to get his ass beat if any werewolves were to find the vamp pup. This particular werewolf pack had had high tensions with Sicheng’s coven dating back to a century.

Yeah.

Wiping imaginary sweat from his forehead, because that’s what humans like Lucas did when they were tired from running, Sicheng let out a low whine. _Puppy?_ He silently pleaded in his mind as if that would be of any help.

As Sicheng flew closer towards the scent of the vamp pup, he realized he was getting deeper into the Seo territory. And that… was not good news.

In recent events, the Seo clan’s head alpha had decided to retire and pass down the title to his son. Since the announcement to the surrounding creatures community, no one had really seen the new head alpha leave his five million dollar fancy home. (Which by the way was in a hell of a secluded area aka the forest)

The former Seo clan headquarters were located in the city and consisted of a couple of buildings ranging from towering skyscrapers to small shops. Their main headquarters, where the Seo family stayed, was in a penthouse in one of the surprisingly smaller skyscrapers.

 _I guess they don’t like living in the heights much,_ Sicheng had thought. And this was true as most of the clan members had moved to lower-rise apartments.

But now was not the time to review the Seo clan family history. Sicheng had more pressing matters as he hid in the canopy of spruce, observing the area.

There were perks to being a vampire. His heightened sense of smell, sight, and hearing helped him detect the current location of the vamp pup. It would be soon before the pup had fully turned, and with it, emit a distinct vampire pheromone to werewolf noses.

Sicheng flew in between the trees, approaching the new Seo estate. _Wow_. If Twilight came to life in 2018, this is what the house would look like. Sicheng furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head. _No no_ , if Taeyong played Sims 4 and built his Modern City Getaway Home this is what it would look like.

Alright, that sounded better.

Before he could let out a giggle, the “young” 280 vampire pressed himself against the side of the tree and stilled.

A werewolf on perimeter patrol had just walked by, pausing to sniff the air.

Sicheng held his breath. He was about 6 meters from the fellow creature. If he were to get caught even before retrieving the puppy… he didn’t want to imagine.

He gulped for good measure but that didn’t stop the were-. He had begun to creep closer to where Sicheng was hiding and now he was truly p-a-n-i-c-k-i-n-g.

Oh no, oh no no no- Sicheng moved his hands down his body when he felt something cool. Oh?

He grabbed it and brought it up to his face, it was a baby sized butter knife?? He must’ve put it in his pocket after almost getting caught having a midday snack. 

Okay to be honest, it wasn’t entirely his fault that Ten and Jaemin had left the strawberry cream cheese and sliced blueberry bagel on the dining table. Totally not his fault.

And to his luck, it was silver. _This will keep him away for now_ , Sicheng contemplated.

Sicheng quietly made his way down the tree levels and as soon as he was close enough, he dropped the butter knife.

At once, the were- had picked up the scent of the silver and quickly backed away. To Sicheng’s chagrin, he had returned to patrolling as if nothing happened. _He must be new.._

Brushing off the close encounter, Sicheng picked up the butter knife and slipped it back into his pocket. He was surprised that the silver repellent thing was true. After all, vampires could go out in the sun contrary to human belief (but only if they wore some sunscreen since they were all still pale as hell).

Now was the time to slip past the gates. Without hesitation, Sicheng stealthily made his way close to a row of hedges separating the outside and the property.

Peeking quickly around before slipping over the hedge and hiding behind a giant topiary, Sicheng checked to see if there were any doors open.

 _Ghoul dammit_. The puppy had managed to sneak inside the house!

Sicheng let out another one of his infamous whines. He barely had any time before the pup turned full on vamp.

It’s now or never.

Thanks to Sicheng’s supercreature speed, he had spotted an ajar door and zoomed in before making haste to his search.

“Oh puppy puppy. Come to papa. Come to Sichenggie please.” Sicheng mumbled.  
On top of the house being quite contemporary, it didn’t help that the walls outside were made of glass.

Sicheng took a whiff in the direction of the staircase and quickly dashed up towards the source. _He’s gotta be somewhere around here_. If vampires could sweat, Sicheng would be sweating buckets.

Then it hit him. It was dead silent.

Sicheng had never experienced so much silence then when he was in his coffin. And to break another popular belief, coffins were used for timeouts. Vampires actually slept on real beds with mattresses. How did any human expect an immortal being to sleep on a plank of wood, the most some stiff velvet cushioning, for more than 200 years?

Ignoring the eeriness of it all, Sicheng peeked into doorways and down halls. It was really odd that no one was home.. after all it was around 8 pm and it would be right after dinner time.. Unless they had gone out, which wouldn’t be surprising as the Seo clan owned several clubs downtown.

But just a few patrollers? Anywho, before Sicheng could proceed with his train of thought he picked up a whimper.

A puppy whimper!

Sicheng headed towards the source and gently padded into a grand bedroom. It looked to be a master bedroom as it looked bigger than the other bedrooms he had peeked into.

A tiny growl came from beside the large bed. Sicheng got on all fours and started crawling towards the puppy.

“Heree puppy puppy~ here lil pupper.” Sicheng’s coo swiftly transitioned into a mask of horror as he realized the puppy had begun chewing on a slipper. Not any slipper, _a Gucci slipper._

“Oh my god, no!” Sicheng yelped as he scooped the puppy up and cradled it.

“Bad puppy, bad.” he pouted and stroked the collie’s fur. Of course he didnt mean it but still. At least the high-end slipper didn’t sustain any damage. _Heuf_.

The puppy relaxed in his arms and soon doze off. Perfect~ Just before becoming a full blood-drinking creature, one would pass out.

Sicheng hummed in contentment and got up. He began backing away when his back hit something warm.

Something- something broad, something big, and, something alive. Or rather.. _someone alive_.

Oh shit.

Someone alive. And this wasn’t vampire territory so it wouldn’t be anyone dead-

Sicheng gulped and slowly turned around while still holding the snoozing puppy in his arms.

What he did not expect was to look up into the eyes of a quite young and tall man. Sicheng was 5’11 but this man, he was probably 6’1.

His brown hair was parted in the middle and his broad shoulders made him look more intimidating. He was quite handsome and attractive. Oh no.

Sicheng blinked not once, not twice, but three times before opening his mouth and closing it.

They awkwardly stared at each other for what seemed like 40 seconds before Sicheng smiled cheekily.

“I am so sorry about the intrusion I just came here to retrieve my puppy which had wandered through half a forest into your mansion and I swear I didn’t come here to creep or steal anything and I don’t mean any harm I just want my puppy and yeah!!” Sicheng rambled exasperatedly.

“I’ll be taking my leave. Now.”

The man was about to open his mouth as well before Sicheng zipped out of there at the speed of light. He didn’t have time- nor did he want to- to look back for any reaction. Making his way all the way across to the other side of the metropolis to the Black Rock territory, Sicheng quietly snuck into his bedroom window of the three story manor.

And yes, if there was still one thing that was true about vampires, it was that vampires still owned manors (but not creepy ones).

Carefully laying the puppy in his arms down onto his bed, he collapsed beside it and curled up.

“Jesus Sicheng. You almost got yourself staked.” Sicheng muttered to himself quietly.

He let out a sigh of relief and fell into a slumber similar to of the puppy next to him.

 

“Boss! Should we-”

“No, leave him. It’s fine.”

“But-”

“It’s fine. I mean it.”

The tall alpha waved off one of the betas. His eyes were still fixed out the window, tracing after the path of the seemingly youthful vampire.

He hummed in thought before he turned around and headed to his office. As he was walking, he stepped on something hard.

Confused, he looked down and carefully picked up what seemed to be a small butter knife.

 _Interesting_.

It must have been left behind by the vampire, the  
alpha thought.

He observed the handle, which caused him to chuckle. The handle consisted of three strawberries. Running his finger across the silver blade, the head alpha let out a laugh.

The pop culture idea that werewolves were allergic to silver was only a myth that the young man didn’t understand quite frankly.

He’d have to return the butter knife. After all, how would one be able to butter his toast without it?

This won’t be their first meeting. That’s for certain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hoped I didn’t disappoint with this rare pair uwu  
> see you next time on.. the fate of the strawberry baby butter knife


	2. Stop. Play. Stop-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft, or maybe not so soft. Sicheng doesn't really know. He might be in more than he bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY. I am deeply sorry if this does not meet your expectations- until the next chapter though, hopefully. The working title kind of sucks and this is not beta-ed, so, please accept my apologies. So yeah, this sucks a lot. :(

The moonlight shines brightly through the velvet curtains-

Wait.

Sicheng suddenly sits up. The curtains are never moved unless-

“ _Grrr_ ,” and Sicheng’s body relaxes.

It’s only the puppy.

“You’re up pretty late,” and Sicheng yelps, involuntarily jumping up and hovering over the bed.

“TEN!”

“WINWIN!” the other vampire exclaims as he stands up with the puppy who’s playfully nibbling at his finger.

Sicheng narrows his ruby eyes suspiciously at his coven mate and crosses his arms accusatory.

“When did you get in here!”

“Retract your fangs blood-honey, I came through the door and I’ve only been around, for what,” the shorter of the two glances at the monologue clock on the wall, “an hour?”

“An hour?!” Sicheng squeaks, finally lowering himself to sit criss-cross on his bed.

“Uh yeah, and Poom has been very entertaining. Who knew vamp pups could be much more fun than kitties!” the vampire speaking says holding the puppy up.

Sicheng sighs and hugs his knees, exhausted at the thought of what was to follow his member’s “intrusion.”

Ten, or Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, was a Thai vampire who had turned a little before Sicheng had, or Winwin, as he was commonly called by the rest of the coven. Ten was older than Sicheng by 96 years (That was a little in vampire terms okay). He was the first friend Sicheng made when he was turned and they had a happy and comfortable friendship.

“Wait. Poom?” Sicheng tilted and scratched his head.

“Yeah I went ahead and named the little pupper. Anyways, you know how anal Taeyong is about new pets. You should’ve told him before you decided to-“

“Yeah yeah, I knoww,” Sicheng whines, “but it was an accident..” he trails off, nervously tapping his fingers against his cheeks.

Ten gives him a pointed look and sighs softly before sitting adjacent to Sicheng.

“Look, I know sometimes we can’t help it but sometimes we gotta let it be, okay?” Ten says patting the younger vamp on the head.

Sicheng nods in response and delicately runs his fingers through the puppy’s fur.

“On that note, I already told Taeyong so you’re all set,” Ten chirps, patting Poom’s head and lifting himself off of Sicheng’s bed.

“You did?!” Sicheng asks ruby eyes bugged out.

Ten reaches the door’s threshold and turns with an undead stare, “No. You’re dealing with Yong in the early night, not me!”

And with that, Ten leaves the young vampire alone with only the puppy to comfort his worries about confronting their coven leader.

 _This is going to be tough,_ Sicheng thinks. He’s never brought home a pet, or any other animal, and at that he coughs because he distinctly remembers a fellow coven member bringing home a werepanther. And _that_ did not sit well with Taeyong. At all.

He shook his head, _No, this is much simpler. And smaller. And cuter._ Great.  
By now all his self-confidence had drained and before he knew it he was standing in the shadows that the kitchen light cast.

Taeyong could smell him from miles away but the only comfort were the large shapes of familiar darkness that spread over him like a blanket.

But no, this was not a win-win situation for him. Seriously.

Sicheng could sense a few of the other members in the kitchen too. Namely the two youngest of the coven, Renjun and Jaemin.

Sicheng sniffed twice before stepping into the warm light of the kitchen. At once, the scene in front of him froze. Renjun and Jaemin, who were fighting over an orange, stopped and stared at the puppy in his arms. Taeyong who had been sitting and looking through a magazine, sharply turned to look at Sicheng as well.

The highlighted vampire swallowed and prayed for his non-existent soul to save him in the midst of the very awkward and tense situation.

He opened his mouth to begin his explanation when he was interrupted by the zooms of the two youngest vampires rushing to him, taking the puppy out of his arms to play and coddle it.

“HE’S SO CUTE SICHENG HYUNG WHERE DID YOU FIND HIM?”

“GEGE THIS IS THE BEST THING EVER!! AND HE’S A VAMP PUP TOO?”

 

Feeling like a mermaid without a tail he almost lost his balance but began to protest immediately, “Hey! I need to explain this to Taeyong!”

Taeyong had moved from his spot in the cozy spot on the dining table chair to where the two teen vamps were holding the yipping creature.

“Sicheng,” Taeyong said in a stern voice with a look that Sicheng did not want to see, causing him to lower his head in shame.

“Let’s talk. Boys, give the puppy back to Sicheng and give us space.”

The two fairly young vampires returned the puppy reluctantly to their older coven member’s arms and skipped out quickly. For, an angry Taeyong is not a force to reckon with. Not even Solar, the oldest vampire in their coven would testify against Taeyong’s voice.

Sicheng and the puppy both whimpered at the same time coincidentally. Taeyong broke into a giggle.

Wait-

_Taeyong? Giggling?? Not? Mad?? What??_

So many thoughts buzzed in his long dead brain and he could only open his mouth in shock again. The puppy began chewing at the arm of Sicheng while Sicheng could only look at Taeyong, who was now casually smiling.

As if he _could_ casually _smile_ in a dire situation like this.

He had got to be kidding his own coffin.

“Winnie~ Did you really think I’d be mad about this? Or something like this at least?” Taeyong smiled, shaking his head as he pulled a carton of iced tea out from the fridge.

Sicheng stood there still agape with Poom whining and pawing for attention. He couldn’t believe it- but-

“But Ten said-”

“But Ten said what?” Taeyong chuckled airily as he poured himself a glass.

Sicheng felt like boo boo the ghost and no offense to any Phantom out there (he could practically feel a slight breeze) but he may have been so naïve yet so. Now he was mad. And the sound of said vampire’s laugh echoing through the mansion only fueled his anger further.

“But hey Sicheng,” Taeyong continued in a serious tone, looking up at the now fuming vampire that was still holding the little puppy in his arms ever so gently, “I’ll be sure to put Ten on guard duty for the next two moons.”

The loud yelling in the distance eased Sicheng’s shoulders immediately and he broke out into giggles that matched Taeyong’s. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad, he thought as he stroked the puppy.

—

Soon after Ten confronted their leader about his punishment, Sicheng had left the puppy to be coddled by the rest of the coven instead choosing to go downtown. He was advised to try his best not to bring back anymore pets or companions (whatever that meant) and to stay safe. Because one thing could lead to the next and their mansion may as well become the town’s next animal shelter. Simple.

He decides to meet up with Yuta to finally (!!) visit the toy store (yes, the TOY store) that had recently opened up on the corner of the recreational avenue. Several other stores like local shops that sold jewelry or clothing lined the boulevard, and it was good for tourism as well. Candy stores, vendors, and bubble tea places also jutted out in between and were always an attraction for the vampire. 

Contrary to the mortal that was whipped for the immortal that meant everytime they walked on the street, Yuta would allow himself to be dragged here and there. It was almost romantic. If not-

“Sicheng there’s a huge ass line to go inside, I’m out of here-” Yuta turned to leave.

“No! Yuta-kun!” Sicheng said in his most high-pitched whine, pouty lips, and wide eyes.

“Yuta-kun..” he repeated and damn was it satisfactory for the vampire to see the latter immediately whip around and clutch onto Sicheng.

“Yes my lovely Winkko?” he said smiling and blinking at the pale boy. Okay, they were already queuing there for a solid 10 minutes and it didn’t look like they were get inside for another.. 15?

“You can leave.. but wait with me another 5 minutes please?” Sicheng pouted. The results were instant. Yuta nodded in defeat, knowing he could not simply walk away from Dong Sicheng’s cuteness.

“Fine Winkko,” Yuta caved. _Success_ , the man smiled to himself and excitedly waited in line.

-

Five minutes went by quickly, Yuta, as vowed, excused himself unfortunately from Sicheng’s side to go to work. It was almost as if Lady Luck was calling for Yuta to leave Sicheng and he didn’t know how to feel about that. Yuta worked as the city’s youth soccer league assistant coach which Sicheng could tell he enjoyed very much. It was always pleasant and serene to watch his mortal friends do their mortal dreams.

Sicheng sniffed at his own situation: currently he was unemployed. Every creature in the city was eligible for employment as a good majority of the city was run… by them after all. They as creatures were competent, with or without governmental positions and they worked alongside humans just fine! Like Eunseo was working at the Tour Les Jours to which he may or may not have noticed her flirting with all the staff.

He chuckled and shook his head, moving up in the line towards the entrance, if she wasn’t a vampire you’d think she’d be related to one of the long line of Erotes.

All this pondering then pulled him out of his train of thought when he realized the store was now not over customer capacity and he freely entered with childlike excitement.

_Wow._

If he had blood in his blood vessels there would be adrenaline coursing through them. This was wonderland. Or never place. Or that place that Peter Pan lived where he never grew up as he had read in elementary school. Now he was buzzing with excitement.

Careful not to zoom around with his gifted supersonic speed around humans as well as sure to be creatures- he let himself be absorbed into the toys.

He glided through the aisles, swiftly dodging bodies, and sauntered by shelves. Becoming a vampire at the age of 21 was almost like discovering the elixir of gold at 18. Still young but barely a legal adult, he knew that living through golden years and experiencing the things he did as a human were not possible anymore. He didn’t blame his sire, but he did blame himself at moments about his death. No one told him until he realized that he would live beyond his (biological) family or live with pale skin which prevented him from spending time frolicking in the sun. No one, but, a simple, “I’m sorry,” was all he could get.

Of course he’s learned to live with being the creature, person, if he could even call himself that anymore, that he is today. But he had to learn to live through a period of grief and mourning when his family had long been buried beneath the soil he still walks on now.

Still dazed, reminiscing on old times, his feet had carried him to the stuffed animal section on instinct.

If there was still one thing he enjoyed as a young child, it was plushies.

Now he wasn’t much of a stuffed animal hugger per se, but he did enjoy the comfort of them in his room and sometimes by his side (when he gamed for hours on end much to Taeyong’s scolding).

He look at what seemed like mountains of teddy bears and kittens and puppies, and miles of ledges lined with safari animals. Displays of bunnies, ducklings, and the latest limited edition brand animals smiled back at him.

Sicheng didn’t realize he was skipping at an abnormally vampirical speed so when he turned a corner and saw a broad back smack dab in his pathway, he couldn’t help but yell.

“Ahh!! Watch-”

He pitied the human. Except- that was no human. There was no way that could’ve been a human (Sicheng shouldn’t carelessly be calling beings _that_ ).

The being had happened to turn around just at the perfect time, an adorable dragon plushie in their hands, when he collided into them.

“OOF-”

The momentum sent them both back- but surprisingly not to the floor, or wall for that matter. Both of them stumbled back a bit thanks to the being’s also abnormal strength. Strong arms held the vampire steady as they both regained their balance.

He was so d-e-a-d. Technically he already was but even more so. How _could_ he just collide into-

The young vampire’s nose twitched and he quickly recovered his senses to look up into none other than the very eyes of the werewolf he encountered earlier that evening.

“Fu- I mean oh my god,” Sicheng panicked and removed himself from the somewhat comforting arms of the _alpha_ werewolf. Nope- Sicheng absolutely could NOT find the arms of his coven’s sworn arch-enemy (enemies?) comforting. Not one bit.

The latter blinked before a small smile graced his stupidly good-looking face- oh god there he goes again. Finding his enemy attractive-

“Are you okay?” he finally asked genuinely, hands lingering over Sicheng’s forearms.

“I’m fine. I’m sorry. And I’ll be going now,” he announced, sniffing again because was it just him or did the werewolf happen to smell lovely-

“I- My name is Johnny. We didn’t get to formally introduce ourselves-” 

“And I think we should keep it that way. You are a Seo, and your kind and my kind’s respective families have clashed since the beginning of time. Gosh- I shouldn’t even be talking to you right now,” Sicheng finally muttered as he tried to keep composure.

He didn’t have much time to loiter anymore but he also couldn’t help his eyes wander down to look at the cute dragon plushie in the other’s hands. _Johnny’s_ hands- who was he kidding? The enemy Seo’s hands more like it.

“Do you think he’s cute?”

Wait what the hell-

“What the-”

“I was thinking of getting him and adding him on my bed since I have a collection of stuffed animals to keep me warm and company at night, or whenever,” Johnny continued looking down at the dragon fondly.  
Furrowing his eyebrows in confusion, Sicheng cautiously took a step back forward, voice neutral, “I didn’t see any plushies on your bed when I-” he smacked his hand over his mouth. Not. the. Right. Words. _Sicheng!_

“I mean why are you telling me? Didn’t I just say that-” he began defensively.

The smirk and shake of his head itched Sicheng in a way.

“Look cutie, I appreciate your lesson on our family rivalry and history what-not, but-”

“C-cutie??” Sicheng spluttered, his face coloring just the slightest.

The alpha male simply chuckled, “But. I think you-”

“No you-! You must be blind! Or deaf! Because this isn’t a simple matter that could be resolved in a century- if relations were to be resolved- wait. Why am I even arguing especially in a-” before he could finish, Johnny grabbed Sicheng and clasped a hand over his mouth, pulling him aside.

“Do you hear that?”

“Hffuf fwah,” was all Sicheng could muffle, now a bit irritated at how childish Johnny was acting.

“It’s the sound of invisible tension,” Johnny smiled now and let go before letting out the most attractive sounding lau-

“You’re horrible you know that!” he scolded with no malice.

“I’m sorry, but you’re so adorable, especially with that cute pout of yours,” Johnny continued clutching the dragon plushie adorably to his chest.

No no no- this was all a mistake-

Sicheng was greatly conflicted right now. Although tensions between the two were known, Taeyong almost never mentioned it except for the one time they passed the Seo estate where he just grunted and warned Rosè, Lisa, and him to “not go near them and avoid interacting with them.”

Now that he thought about it, he never said they should never interact- but what was he thinking! Right now was risky and he couldn’t afford any risks.

“Look, I appreciate this…” he gestured awkwardly, “but I need to go.”

“Aww…” the werewolf pouted deeply at him.

No. Stop.

“But we barely even met each other, I didn’t even get your name,” Johnny went on as he leaned handsomely against the shelf of plushies.

“I-”

This was a bad idea. Vampires don’t have feelings.

Okay lies- they did but he particularly should _not._

“I’m Sicheng,” he finally said blinking at the other.

“That’s a pretty name. Sicheng,” Johnny repeated with a smile still on his face. Great.

If the latter asked he would gladly give him his unfunctional heart in a beat.

“Okay… and? Now what?”

“I have something to return to you,” Johnny said, rummaging his hand inside his jean pocket to pull out-

“My- our strawberry butter knife!” Sicheng lit up as he reached forward to try and grab it out of Johnny’s possession only for Johnny to dodge the attempt.

“Wait- give-”

“But first,” Johnny started, running a hand casually through his hair, “we should get to know each other more.”

Sicheng gulped.

“What.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave any comments, questions, or concerns~!
> 
> I'm sorry I left this off ambiguously and mysteriously, actually quite opposite of what I had planned in mind but my fingers type on their own.
> 
> This is the inspiration for Sicheng's strawberry butter knife: https://media.karousell.com/media/photos/products/2016/08/11/cute_mini_strawberry_butter_knife_1470849701_c64f1a5c.jpg


End file.
